


I Ain't Sorry

by Slytherclaw_Siren



Series: I Ain't Sorry [1]
Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, First Person - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, lemon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Taylor Swift - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherclaw_Siren/pseuds/Slytherclaw_Siren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration came from Beyonce's "Sorry".<br/>You are just discovering that TH is dating the "Sexless, Frigid, Ice Queen" Taylor Swift. And while you're not too happy about it, gonna keep living your life. After you drag him through the mud for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Sorry

“Son of a Bitch! That fucking, fame seeking, girl charming serpent!” I seethed out as it splashed all over the internet: HIDDLES & SWIFTIE CAUGHT IN COZY EMBRACE!!! I couldn’t believe it, one of the most charmingly, sweet, articulate and sexual tantalizing men in all of Hollywood wrapped around in the arms of one of my most hated musicians to ever exist in my generation. It was baffling to me. Horrifying how of all people, he’d stoop so damn low.  
My name is (f/1/n) and I’m a costume designer on the set of Thor: Ragnarok, unfortunately I’m also Tom’s costume handler specifically so I not only assist him with dressing but until shooting is all cleared for further production, I am in intensely close quarters with this snake now. I’ll be the first to admit, I fell for his sex appeal since he always seemed like the one that dominated you until you were his pet. But that was probably just my fantasies playing at bay. It wasn’t like any of it was true but it was enough to get me off every time I got home to relieve myself of the sexual tension I had towards him. Beautiful people tend to have that effect on me.  
But this, THIS was a violation of our friendship, I thought we were on that level of friendship since the last time I had been assisting him was at the beginning of his career on the set of Thor, that he could talk to me. For Christ’s sake I dressed and undressed him every day on set and for some fucking reason he had always made it a point in my life to know who I was involved with, claiming it was his responsibility as a gentleman. As we got closer, we’d always discuss favorite celebrities and music, the typical stuff in the beginning. And knowing I had a deep rooted disgust for that prim, prissy, ice queen Taylor Swift this was just a new fucking level of “you assholes are all the fucking same”.  
I was on my way to work as this showed and now I can’t even call out of work to avoid him. Calls had been ringing off the hook on my phone as shooting had begun in the early morning of 5 a .m. so it was too late and I knew I was going to be in for a long as fuck day dealing with him. But I was seething as I grabbed my passion fruit iced tea lemonade, I was mad that he didn’t even bother telling me, I was furious that he lowered himself, I was heartbroken and vulnerable at the fact that he had made a point to be intrusive into my love life and yet I couldn’t be shown what was in his. He wasn’t mine, sure, but considering the level of hatred I have for that tart, I needed to heal for a day. Tomorrow I would call out, I’d fake that I was sick today to give it sometime. By the time I finished my inner dialog, I was already on set.  
Thankfully we’re given a few hours alone to ourselves to make sure the costume transitions are a lot smoother, so we prep everything and get ready, I’d have enough time to fortify my emotions and get my shit together. I needed to mentally shut down and it just be about business. So for those hours I was given complete mental silence and monotonous work to do, this I would enjoy until we were done filming. But all too soon the daylight showed up and the actors walked in one by one.  
Chris came in and gave me a knowing look that earned him ice’s glare. They never realized I had been sweet by choice to them all, but my business face and my soul could be ruthless while I tried to heal. His face gazed taken aback at my indifference and I knew he’d want to talk later at my decidedly cold demeanor. “Well darling, you’re looking a bit peeved this morning, who pissed you off?” music out of his mouth came the voice behind me. Too close. That would not do, I would have distance. Without bothering to fully acknowledge him, I commanded, “Feel free to go to your trailer and wait for me to begin the makeup, I will join you shortly.” Without a second glance I walked over to the director, slightly reveling in the fact that I didn’t bother to give him the time of day and had been just as dismissive as he had been treated before when he began.  
In the mirror on set I glanced using my peripherals and internally smiled at his shocked appearance. Oh yes Hiddleston, you will pay for your betrayal. 10 minutes later after my discussion with the director I went to the trailer, making it a show to take cold medicine and iBuphrophen that helped with the actual headache I was beginning to acquire. Well at least, I’m not really having to fake it, just knowing I’m going to be near him is enough to make me ill. Waltzing in, I could sense his demeanor was apprehensive and cautious. He was judging and testing how I felt and therefore trying to predict my behavior. I knew this game, I played it too. He never saw my angry side just moments of irritation and had once claimed that it unnerved him because such a tiny woman could be such a veritable foe. Good. “How are you this morning darling? Are you feeling quite well? Seemed to be in a very interesting mood today.” Once again came his voice gently. He was testing me, and it felt good to have him scared. It fed my anger which is what I needed today.  
“Tom, let’s just keep this professional okay? As far as I’m concerned, you’re at work and you’re fine. I’m at work, I’m fine. That’s all either of us needs to know, now, I need you to be a big boy for me and stay silent while I work in peace because incessant talking will make my job more difficult. And you don’t want it to be any more difficult now do you?” I spoke condescendingly to him, focusing my attention on my work. At all possible moments I would do this because I knew it bothered him to be treated like a child. And it was also easier to keep from looking at his face.  
“No, I wouldn’t at all. Please proceed.” He managed to stammer out at my sudden indifference to him. And from that moment until late into the evening that was the only exchange other than a few simple directions during shooting and touch ups that was said. I had placed all my items away and finally was able to leave by the end of the day. I had already informed my boss I wouldn’t be in tomorrow due to a cold and had called all my buddies over tomorrow so I could forget all about Tom Hiddleston. I was slipping into my jacket as I saw Chris Hemsworth call me over, from my peripherals it registered in my head Tom was watching me next to the ice queen whom had decided to show up like a good little pet, I walked over and talked about what I didn’t want to talk about all day. “Look I’m sorry about this morning, I don’t want to talk about it, yeah I saw and now I feel ill. I’ll see you around.” Gently giving him a hug and a cheek kiss “see ya later” I walked out and headed home.  
“(fn)!” Oh for the love of God no! I was so close, already out the door when the twit called me once more. “Look I don’t feel you safe walking home, I’ll walk you.” His blue eyes finally looking into mine after all this time. I wanted to punch him in the face. I had always declined except for once…it was a big mistake that even happened, because that walk had led him directly into my bed for a drunken night in which only a kiss had occurred between us. And now he wanted to walk me home once more.  
FUCK NO! My mind screamed at me. “Thanks Tom but I got this. See ya!” Willing everything in me for him to go away. I didn’t get my way, “Well I’m still going to follow you, Taylor had to go to a business dinner so I’m free.” Taylor, that name alone made me seethe. I walked faster but unfortunately long but petite legs don’t get you very far. He kept pace, “Why are you so upset?”  
I turned in a flash with lighting scorching my eyes in anger at him, “I’m not upset, I’m disgusted and I am ill. I fucking caught a virus and that virus won’t leave me the fuck alone, didn’t you see that I’m taking medication for it? No? Well then I guess there’s your answer. If you want to walk me home, I need utter silence.” I walked faster in the summer evening, it would help me cool down some way. And just like that we walked once more in silence. Until we arrived at my doorstep, briefly turning to him I said thank you and bid him goodnight. “Wait, (f/n) can I come up just to make sure you settle in alright.” Because everything in me wanted to tell him to fuck off and that I wanted to rage at the fact that it wasn’t that he was dating; it was who he was dating. But I knew him enough to know he just meant well. “Yeah, sure.” And just like that, we went up to my flat.  
It was a simple apartment, one bedroom but my sense of decoration and put together style gave it a lot of personality. It was home to me. “Wait here please, I’m gonna change, you can’t get something if you want something to snack on.” Immediately I was a host, it was natural of who I was. Growing up in a culturally diverse home, Latina and Asian, it was second nature. I put on some pj shorts I bought ages ago and changed into a cami with a built in bra. Comfortable, I realized I shouldn’t have done that with him around.  
His eyes registered roamed as I went about my business in the kitchen, I must admit due to the LA heat, it was too hot to put on pj bottoms. And when teeny tiny clothing clings to your curves, any guy would be looking. “I never realized you filled out a lot (f/n), why do you hide it behind so many layers?” I smirked, “Because I only show it to people that deserve it or when I’m in the comfort of my own home.” I always felt sexy in my skin and when the occasion called for it, I dressed to the nine’s but I tended to hide it at work because it was a work space.  
“Are you saying I deserve to see you like this?” he asked coyly. His tone changed into calculation and it became extremely sensual. My anger came about in full force as he tried to flirt his way back into my good graces. With a sneer that sat promptly on my lip, “Don’t flatter yourself, you couldn’t be any less deserving at the moment.” With the lighting up of his face, it registered in his head why. “I see why you’re upset, it’s about her? You’re wondering of all people why her? Especially when you so entrusted information explicitly telling me your distaste for her.” He sat back and absorbed his questions, I didn’t dare answer him or dignify him with a response other than silence. I turned my back to not deal with him, I shouldn’t have done that. I felt his body closing in on mine from a simple few steps. I’m only 5ft. 2 and this enormously looming man was above 6ft. I felt his strong hands on my waist with such a warm grip. They traced my curves, studied my response as I shut my eyes to savor in how good it felt to be touched and explored by him.  
I heard his melodic voice and felt his light warm breath in my ears as he whispered, “Ah there we are, you’d purr for me if I told you to. I could easily slide down and take you like this (f/n), I ‘ve wanted to since I first met you, when I saw the lighting strike in your eyes as it flashed in irritation and how the thunder of your voice commanded respect. It made me want to tame you.” He lightly traced the curve of my back, I could tell he was entranced. “Darling why would you hide such luscious curves? The fullness of your breasts and thighs are enough to have a man begging to taste every inch of your skin.” His voice yielded a web of silk. And it made me wanted to be entrapped inside of it all. “Such beautiful skin, soft and kissable.” I felt my body lightly push my ass against him of it’s own volition as his lips met my shoulder. I felt teeth in the kiss. He hissed in pleasure responding to how I responded to him.  
A loud knock at my door came like a dousing of ice cold water and I immediately disconnected from him. “You snake. Go play with your pretty little rich princess. You can’t have what you lost the minute I saw this morning’s headline. And I refuse to be your toy.” I snarled. His face in shock at the venom my voice spat at him. I walked briskly to the door to find my friend Travis looking down at me, “Hey I saw about that Tom Hiddleston….” Before he could say anymore I opened the door further to make sure it was cut off, “What the fuck is he doing here?”  
“He was just leaving. And you’re coming to bed with me. I need movies and a strong drink.” Once more dismissing him from my apartment, Tom moved slowly out. Both sized each other up, Travis was undeniably attractive with a sex appeal that rivaled Tom’s. But the vibe Travis gave was full on rough edges that dripped sexuality. Appeal held by deep brown eyes and full lips that promised to satisfy, tattoos that begged to be explored. A musician himself, he had seen to his appetites of various women, including myself on occasion. But he craved me like a drug that internally would never let him leave me alone. He was also my closest friend.  
Tom’s eyes flashed in anger as he made his way to leave, “I’ll see you tomorrow then (f/n)” and left without a word. But it left me angry and sexually needy. I closed the door and knew the lecture was about to come, “Before you ask, no nothing happened you walked in as it was getting hazy for me and thankfully you saved me. Thank you.” Travis’s face acknowledged in understanding and knew what it had done to my body.  
Going about my kitchen he called for Italian to be delivered and pulled a couple of my wine bottles along with wine glasses. “Come here, I know how to help you unwind today.” I followed him, placing on his music that gave me sexual vibes made me smile in understanding, “Ahhh, you know exactly what I want.” Playing coy indifference he merely shrugged, “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” but his face was place in a knowing smirk.  
"Mhm, sure. Liar." I said teasingly as I led him to my bedroom, I closed the door and immediately found myself pressed into the wall with Travis's eyes holding my own nice and steadily. Communicating the lustful desire we both held, biting my lower lip and with a slight push of my pelvis to connect to his. He delved into my neck, kissing it slowly how I love it, biting it the way I wanted it as I felt him grabbing at my ass to push me closer. When our lips finally met, the moaning began as we could feel our tongues and lips collide with pleasure. I craved him easily as he craved me. And from that moment further on he picked my tiny body to wrap my legs around his waist and took me to bed. No thoughts of Tom crossed my mind, I allowed Travis to consume me with the relentless hours we went. Loving, kissing, touching, roughly fucking and occasionally eating until exhaustion took the last of us. Lulled me into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot believe he is dating a little girl who actually goes online and publicly dates, then HUMILIATES, the men she's banged. And I say girl because that female is not a woman nor is she a lady. She's just a female with money bound and determined to have the majority of her "squad" remincisent of the Brat Pack of Old Hollywood. Unimpressed by her talent and shoddy dance moves. But at least she's a performer and spend thousands of money in charities to cover up the lack of further talent to put her on the same level as Christina Aguilera, Beyonce, Adele & Whitney H. But you know at least you can try.


End file.
